<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MoonShine by Artqueen02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214064">MoonShine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artqueen02/pseuds/Artqueen02'>Artqueen02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MoonShine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D.O.D, F/F, F/M, Gen, J.W, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artqueen02/pseuds/Artqueen02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anemone/Tamarin (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Fatespeaker/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Moon (Wings of Fire)/Original Female Character(s), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Riptide/Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Sunny (Wings of Fire)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MoonShine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone</p><p>That was how Moon felt, surrounded by her friends, who had all found love and partnered up, Winter &amp; Qibli, Turtle &amp; Kinkajou and Anemone &amp; Tamarin. She was the odd one out, and it was hard, yes, she was happy for her friends, but, she couldn’t help feeling sad</p><p>A/N: sorry for the short chapter, I think some of the chapters will be like this and some like my next one<br/>
Peace out<br/>
☮️☯️🌀🌐</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moon’s POV </p>
<p>I was walking through the RainWing village, when I was bowled over by a bouncing ball of energy, when I got a look at the dragon properly, I saw she had the fangs and ruff of a RainWing, but the barbed tail of a SandWing, a hybrid, I concluded. She had golden scales around her nose and along the edge of her ears and ruff, she also had them scattered under her wings and on her underbelly, like a NightWing’s silver scales, or, ‘stars’ as some dragons called them, her other scales were the constantly changing colours of a RainWing.<br/>
She’s beautiful, I thought, and was startled out of my daze by<br/>
“Hi, sorry about that, my name is Sunshine, what’s your name?<br/>
I was about to answer when I was cut of by<br/>
“Oh, sorry, where are my manners, here,”  she held out her talon to help me from the ground, as our talons touched, I felt a spark, and from that moment on, I knew I loved this dragon.<br/>
“Hi,” I began, “my name’s Moonwatcher, but you can just call me Moon,” “I like your name,”<br/>
Just then, I noticed she had silver teardrop scales by her eyes, a symbol that she could read minds and see the future<br/>
“We should catch up some time,” she said<br/>
“Sure, meet you here this time tomorrow?” I asked<br/>
“Okay,” she said.<br/>
Then she was gone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>